


Anniversary

by ilovemygaydad



Category: Sander Sides, Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 16:30:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12413814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovemygaydad/pseuds/ilovemygaydad
Summary: Patton and Roman decide to throw a little party for their anniversary on Thomas’ channel, and Verge isn’t too happy about it.





	Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> Happy one year to the sides! I'm so excited for another wonderful year of their videos and congratulations to Thomas, Joan, and Talyn for a fantastic year.

The common room was filled to the brim with balloons, streamers, and rainbow colored confetti. It was honestly ridiculous how far Roman and Patton had took decorating. It had taken them over three hours, which meant that neither Verge nor Logan had been allowed to go to the commons or kitchen. It was an utterly miserable few hours.

Virgil shrunk further into the corner between the shelf of books and fan gifts and the kitchen wall. He had no reason to be at this stupid party. For the first two Sides videos, he hadn’t even been included. It was the one year anniversary for the other three, not him.

“It doesn’t look the best, but I did try and bake a cake for today’s festivities. Sadly, artistic ability for cake decorating isn’t separate from any other form of artistry.” Patton gave a huge smile to Logan and Roman, who were both sitting on the couch watching  _Heathers_  (“If we’re going to be reminiscing about the past, we might as well do bring in other nostalgic things to enjoy the night with! This performance of Thomas’ was simply grand!”).

_Freeze your brain_  
Swim in the ice  
Get lost in the pain

Virgil’s mind was swimming as he thought of how he didn’t deserve to be part of the group. He was the villain. It didn’t matter that he’d had his quote-unquote “redemption arc;” he was always going to be the bad guy. Nothing was actually going to change.

_Shut your eyes tight_  
Till you vanish from sight  
Let nothing remain

He squeezed his eyes shut as tight as he could, wishing he could just sink further into the background. The angsty thoughts that Roman constantly made fun of him for we’re drowning him. Virgil groaned and let his head rest back against the wall.

“Hey, kiddo,” Patton whispered. When had he came over to Verge? “Why aren’t you sitting with us? Are you feeling okay? Oh, goodness, did I do something wrong?”

Virgil couldn’t help but let an amused snort. Leave it to the emotions to sense something was up.

“I dunno, Pat. I just… Why did you guys even invite me to this anniversary party? It’s not  _my_  anniversary on Thomas’ channel, it’s your guys’. I don’t belong here.” Verge let a sad smile grace his lips.

“That’s dumb. You’d better get it into your head that this party is for you as much as it is for us, or I’m gonna  _fight you_. You’re one of us,” Patton threatened, his eyes narrowing. Virgil was only able to blink before Pat was hauling him over his shoulder and throwing him down on the couch.

“Woah! Dude, a little warning next time you fucking throw me onto your shoulder!” Verge grumbled as Pat happily cuddled up to him.

Virgil would never admit it, but he did feel a little bit better.


End file.
